Cleansing products, such as washes and soaps, are used to clean the skin, including the use of such products on the skin of children and babies. In such instances, a caregiver, such as a parent or guardian, may apply cleansing products onto the child's skin during a bath. Today, cleansers are typically designed not only to cleanse the skin but also to provide moisture to the skin of the child.
However, it has now been discovered that the frequency of bathing is decreasing for a number of reasons. For example, it takes time to engage in a bath for the child, and some caregivers may not wish to take the time to bathe the child regularly. Further, the experience of bathing typically is not an enjoyable experience, and many caregivers focus on the “functional” aspects of bathing, such as wetting skin, applying cleanser, and washing skin. Other caregivers worry that over-bathing may dry the skin of the child.
The present inventors have discovered that the non-functional aspects of bathing are critical to development of the child, including social, cognitive and psychological developments and improving bonding between the child and the caregiver. Such non-functional aspects include eye contact, skin-to-skin touch, and overall happiness and play time during the bath. Of particular importance is the sensation the child feels on its skin, as young children, particularly babies, are dependent upon touch to explore the world.
It is therefore a desire to provide a product and method that improves the experience of the bath, and promotes the frequency and pleasure during bath time, including the reduction of “functional” aspects and increase in “non-functional” aspects of bath.